Fishes and Dresses
by Shara Raizel
Summary: Kaito and Aoko get into a huge fight over one of his pranks and the secret of Kaito's phobia comes to light in front of the entire class. How could Aoko do that to him? And why is Hakuba being so nice all of a sudden? Written for Poirot Cafe's Themed Writing Competition #8: Betrayed.


This is my submission to Poirot Cafe's #8 themed writing competition. The theme this time is betrayal and I figured that there were going to be lots of dark angsty entries, so I tried to keep this a good balance of both light and angsty. Anyone who has read my DCMK fan fiction before knows that I'm a huge Hakuba fan, so of course he's featured prominently in this one-shot even though Kaito is the main character (say what?! It's not about Hakuba?!). This is NOT HakuKai slash and is about friendship, but it can be interpreted as pre-HakuKai. I hope you like it. Enjoy and please leave me a review. I'd love to hear what you think.

* * *

**Fishes and Dresses**

Kaito was sitting up on the school's rooftop. It was his only place of solace on bad days like this. He'd taken a prank too far today and now his best friend since childhood was mad and not speaking to him. They'd gotten into a shouting match over it. Names were called. Words were said. Hurtful words. She'd said it. "Fish-o-phobe!" Had announced his phobia to the entire class. Now everyone knew that he was afraid of fish. That hurt. That had been a secret. Their secret. She shouldn't have said that no matter how mad she'd been. The incredulous and mocking laughs of his classmates still reverberated in his ears, making them burn with shame and humiliation.

He heard the door open behind him and he cringed, waiting for it. The mockery. The scorn. But it didn't come. He was tempted to turn around and see who it was. Maybe it was Aoko. Maybe she'd come to apologize. Or maybe whoever it was had seen him and left, feeling pity for him. Then he felt a presence at his back. Someone settled down behind him and he tensed, but nothing happened. No one spoke. Again, he was tempted to turn around and look, but he was still feeling that overwhelming shame (because who the hell is afraid of _fish_?! People that fell head first into an aquarium when they were three, that's who) and he didn't want to speak, let along see anyone right now. He heard the door open again, some giggling, scoffing, but it stopped. He thought he heard a mumbled "sorry" before the door closed again. This happened a few more times over the next hour. Kaito sagged with relief after the first two instances. Well, whoever was sitting behind him was at least keeping others away. No one was bothering him.

He was startled awake when the bell rang, announcing the end of the school day. He hadn't realized he'd nodded off. With a groan he straightened out of his slumped position. When he looked up he was surprised to see a hand held out to him. He was even more surprised to see who it was attached to. Hakuba.

They stared at each other for a while. Kaito couldn't believe it. Why was Hakuba here? He thought for sure that the arrogant prick from London would have been one of the first to come and mock him, laugh at him, jeer and scorn him for having such a ridiculous phobia. But no. Hakuba was right there. Not laughing. Had been sitting at his back for the entire afternoon, keeping others away. But why? It was no secret that they despised each other. They were rivals after all, both professionally and as normal high school students. It just didn't make sense.

"Come on, Kuroba," Hakuba said softly. "Time to go home."

Kaito hesitated, narrowing his eyes a bit as he stared into Hakuba's. But there was no mockery there. No amusement. No guile. Nor was it indifferent. Just sincere understanding. After another second Kaito finally accepted Hakuba's hand and was hauled back up onto his feet. He swayed for a moment after the abrupt movement, head swimming slightly, but Hakuba steadied him. After he regained his equilibrium they headed towards the stairwell and made their way out of the building.

Kaito kept his head down, avoiding all eye contact, his ears burning every time he heard a giggle or snigger from fellow students as they passed. No one approached him though. When some guy's laugh had suddenly cut off for the fifth time, Kaito dared to peek up and caught Hakuba glaring at one of their classmates before looking away as they left school grounds. It had been one of Hakuba's you're-a-filthy-criminal-and-you-know-it glares. Kaito had been subjected to it a couple of times as Kid, but it was mostly reserved for murderers and scum. It was a scary glare that usually preceded a confession.

Kaito didn't realize it at first, but it wasn't until they stopped at a crosswalk, waiting for the light to walk, that he realized that he was still following Hakuba and that his home was in the other direction.

"Ahh…" Kaito started, trying to come up with something to say, but words failed him.

Hakuba looked at him and he shifted uncomfortably. What the hell was he supposed to say? Thank you? That might be a good start. Sorry for following you? I'll stop now? Bit late for that.

"Your mother's still gone on one of her trips, right?"

Kaito was startled by the question.

"Yes…"

Hakuba nodded.

"My home's not far. You can stay the night."

Kaito hesitated. Did he really want to go to Hakuba's house? No. But did he really want to go home? No.

"There'll be chocolate cake," Hakuba said, starting forward now that the walk light was green.

Kaito stared after the blond for a moment. Before he could consciously make up his mind, his feet were already following.

"You have chocolate cake?" Kaito asked.

"Probably not, but I can always make one," Hakuba shrugged. "Baaya keeps the kitchen fully stocked, so I'm sure it won't be a problem."

Kaito nodded, then paused, cocking his head to the side. "You cook?"

"I have talents other than detective work, you know," Hakuba huffed. "But, yes, I cook. More often than not as a matter of fact. It's not like my parents are ever around to cook, and Baaya is getting on in years."

Kaito took the information in, wondering why the blond was telling him this.

Soon the two arrived at a large estate, a western style mansion –not unlike the Kudo residence. Kaito stared at the luxurious interior and rich décor.

"Ostentatious, isn't it?" Hakuba asked, smiling ruefully as he took off his shoes and put them on a shoe shelf inside the front hall closet. Kaito quickly followed suit. He'd never been inside the Hakuba mansion before, not even as Kid.

Kaito shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"C'mon," Hakuba said, leading the way. "Kitchen's this way."

The rest of the day proved to be a strange and unusual, but not unpleasant experience. True to his word, Hakuba made a sizable chocolate cake. They completed their homework – the assignments they were aware of at least from their morning classes – while the cake baked. When the cake was finished they let it cool and Hakuba proceeded to prepare their dinner. Kaito looked around the large kitchen and the adjoining dinning room, wondering where Hakuba's housekeeper was. When asked, Hakuba had told him that Baaya had most evenings off due to her declining health, but she was always around in the mornings to perform whatever chores and errands that needed to be done for the day.

Dinner was nothing special – spaghetti and meatballs – but it tasted spectacular. Kaito wasn't sure what Hakuba had put in the sauce, but the seasoning was just right, and the meatballs were juicy and practically melted in his mouth. Hakuba had protested his praises, saying that the recipe was nothing special – just something his Italian Grandmother had made up. Kaito didn't buy it for one second. Hakuba was a superb cook and now he couldn't wait to taste that cake.

He wasn't disappointed. After Hakuba frosted the cake, he had a piece and nearly went to heaven. It was nice and spongy, the rich chocolate flavor coating his tongue. It was official. Hakuba needed to quit being a detective and become a professional chef. Or a baker. Something to do with food. In fact, Hakuba should arrest himself, because it was a crime that he was wasting his cooking talents by not putting them to good use to open up a restaurant and was squandering his time sticking his nose into other people's business. When he'd told Hakuba this, the blond had merely rolled his eyes, but Kaito noticed a small, satisfied smile, and the slight blush of pride in the Brit's high cheekbones.

They retired for the evening in Hakuba's room, bringing the rest of the cake up with them. Kaito looked around the space with interest. There was a large queen-size bed on one end of the room beside a pair of French doors that led out onto a balcony with a view over the estate's garden – a rather impressive and well maintained one at that. There was a mahogany desk in one corner situated between a huge walk-in closet that every girl dreamed about having, and an attached bathroom suite that had it's own jet shower stall and a Jacuzzi whirlpool bathtub – obviously of western import. Opposite the large bed was a monster of an entertainment center that opened to reveal a large 72' flat screen TV, a Blu-Ray player, X-Box 360, and a PS4 behind the main doors. Inside the various drawers was a very impressive collection of movies and videogames.

Kaito whistled, impressed. "How do you ever leave your bedroom?"

Hakuba's only answer was an amused grin before gesturing for Kaito to pick something out of the selection of movies and games. Kaito wasn't sure if he wanted to watch a movie or play a game, but after eyeing the mostly-uneaten cake, he settled for a movie so that he could keep indulging in the confection's sugary goodness.

When they settled down for the night in Hakuba's massive bed, Kaito couldn't help but marvel at the surreality of the end of his day. Never in a million years would he have guessed that he'd be able to spend such a wonderful day with Hakuba. Kaito realized that he was now obligated to update his opinion of Hakuba from snobbish busybody git, to decent guy that can cook heavenly foods.

The next morning Kaito got to meet Hakuba's now part-time housekeeper, Baaya. She was a sweet little old woman and Kaito instantly adored her. She was motherly, sharp witted, had a wonderful laugh, and was an excellent conversationalist. It was obvious to Kaito who'd taught Hakuba how to cook as he watched the two bustle about the kitchen making breakfast. Neither of them allowed him to help with any of the foodstuffs except buttering the toast. They treated him to a western breakfast of bacon and eggs – sunny side up – hash browns, toast, and sausage links. Baaya's hash browns were fluffy and golden brown, lightly salted, and Hakuba's eggs were spectacular. Kaito wasn't sure what the blond had done to them, other than sprinkle salt and pepper on them, but he would swear that they were the best eggs he'd ever tasted. He moaned, savoring the taste.

"Hakuba, marry me. Then I could eat your foods all the time! I promise to be a good husband."

Hakuba scowled at him, but Baaya laughed gaily as the two proceeded to banter back and forth through their meal. When they were finished they had to hurry out to door or they would be late for school, but not before saying good-bye to Baaya.

"Take care, dears," Baaya said, waving after them. "Saguru! You must have your friend over again soon! He's a good influence on you!"

"Lies!" Hakuba hollered back. "You know not of what devilry he does."

"Hakuba!" Kaito cried, looking aghast. "How dare you say that about me, your precious husband!"

Hakuba's playful scowl became real and he proceeded to chase Kaito the rest of the way to school, with Baaya's laughter following them.

Kaito had been having such a good time with Hakuba that he'd completely forgotten what awaited for him at school. He was no longer laughing after he raced into the school building and made his way to his classroom. There were eyes on him everywhere and he could hear them whispering, giggling, and snickering. He froze in the doorway of his homeroom. Everyone was sitting in their desks already, all of them wearing or handling something with a fish on it.

Kaito immediately broke out into a sweat, his limbs beginning to tremble, and poker face slammed down, fixing an emotionless expression on his face. _Don't panic, don't panic, don't panicdon'tpanicdon'tpanic…_ his mind whimpered as he tried to screw up the courage to enter the room. That was when a bucket of water and many…somethings…crashed over his head, soaking him, forcing him to tilt his head down to avoid getting water in his eyes. It was a mistake to open them afterwards. About a dozen or so tiny fish were scattered around his feet, flopping, wriggling, mouths gaping as their eyes shone, rolling at him.

His poker face shattered. He let out an almost inhuman howl of fear, launching himself back out of the room, shuddering and gasping as he fled, not caring that he was pushing others out of the way. Then he felt a wriggling in his cloths and squealed in horror as he realized that one or two of the small fish had slipped down the back of his collar and were _inside_ his uniform. He danced about, shaking out his gakuran, practically tearing the top off as he flung it away, leaving him only in his pants and undershirt.

With a violent shiver, he backed into a wall, sliding down it as his legs gave out. His vision started to darken and spots began to dance in front of his eyes.

"…ba …roba…. Kuroba… KUROBA!"

Kaito would have recoiled from the loud voice that shouted in his ear, but he had no strength left.

"Kuroba! You need to take deep breaths. You're hyperventilating."

Kaito tried to do as the voice said, but it was hard. He couldn't seem to draw in any air, and his vision was getting darker and his heart was beating wildly in his chest.

"Shit, I think he's having a panic attack. Someone get the nurse! Kuroba!"

He felt large, gentle hands cup his face and he found himself staring into two sapphire blue pools. He knew those eyes…

"Kuroba, breath."

He was trying. He really was.

"Stop, then take a deep breath."

With an effort, Kaito stopped, held his breath for a moment before taking in a deep breath. Then he'd stop again and take another deep breath, repeating the process over and over again. He never took his eyes off those blue pools. There was something calming about them. They were like the sea… yeah. There was even a tint of green around the irises.

"Good. You're doing good. Now just breath in and out, nice and easy. In…and out… In… and out…"

Kaito breathed in and out with the words, and he slowly felt his senses returning, but his body continued to tremble. In fact, as his breathing got better, his tremors increased.

"Shh… It's ok. You're ok."

Kaito took in another shuddering deep breath, clenching his eyes shut. He felt the hand on his right cheek move away from his face, before it started to rub comfortingly up and down his right arm. He opened his eyes and was able to see Hakuba kneeling in front of him. Over Hakuba's shoulder he saw Aoko, their classmates, and a crowd of other students and some teachers. He looked away from Aoko as soon as they made eye contact and he curled in on himself, doing his best not to break down and cry. That would just be the cherry on top of his morning.

Was she satisfied now? Was this what she wanted? He couldn't believe what she'd done. Had his pranks been so bad? Had he really deserved this?

He allowed Hakuba to help him to his feet and into the nurse's office where he was checked over by not only the nurse, but also a team of paramedics who'd been called in by some concerned upperclassman that thought Kaito was having a serious attack of some kind. He somehow managed to convince them not to send him to the hospital, but there was no convincing Hakuba to let him go home alone. Hakuba called Baaya, and the elderly housekeeper picked the two of them up and brought them back to the Hakuba estate after picking up a few things from the Kuroba household. Hakuba had apparently decided for Kaito that he would be staying at the Hakuba mansion until his mother returned home.

Part of Kaito wished that Hakuba would just mind his own business, but another bigger half of him was relieved. He wanted to be alone, but at the same time he didn't. It turned out to be a good thing. He kept having minor panic attacks as the rest of the day wore on, and he was glad to have Hakuba at his side, always there to draw him back and out of the fits. At the end of the night, he was at his wits end and finally broke down and had a good cry. A part of him was ashamed as he bawled into Hakuba's shoulder, sobbing incoherently, and clutching at the blond, seeking solace and comfort from the only one who hadn't laughed, hadn't made fun of him, hadn't been part of that vicious prank with the f-… sea things.

And Hakuba just sat there with him and took everything in stride. He held Kaito; let him cry on his shoulder, and sat through all the loud sobbing and screeching that he was undoubtedly doing. He didn't even know why Hakuba was putting up with any of this. Before yesterday, Hakuba had been his bitter rival. They'd been enemies. They'd hated each other. Hakuba had been the target of many of his pranks, embarrassing him numerous times in class. Had been the target of that particular prank that had got Aoko so mad at him in the first place.

Kaito had found a picture Facebook of Hakuba from a couple of years ago dressed as Zelda, with a girl cousin of his that had been dressed as Link. Not only had he shown the picture to the class yesterday, he'd magiced Hakuba into a similar, but sexy and skimpy version of the costume, with DD-cup boobs and everything, and made Aoko Link (she had little to no cleavage to begin with so it worked). The class had gotten a good laugh, and it had seemed like a brilliant, and harmless prank, but not to Aoko, apparently. She'd been enraged. Kaito had to admit that the prank had been done in bad taste, but had it really warranted all this ridicule and shame? It wasn't even the first time he'd put Hakuba in a dress or dressed Aoko as a male character (and it more than likely wouldn't be the last. He knew Hakuba could cook now and opportunities for a housewife joke would be plentiful).

Kaito wasn't sure when he'd finally dropped off into a fitful sleep, but he was aware that every time he startled awake because of a nightmare or another fit, Hakuba was there to sooth him and help him find sleep again. Neither of them went to school the following day. Kaito didn't have anymore of those little panic attacks, but he was still jumpy and prone to slight tremors whenever he heard the sound of running water. His mother had been called, and while he was waiting for Baaya and Hakuba to finish making lunch, he conversed with her a little bit. She was hopping on the first flight available out of wherever-the-hell-she-was-this-time and promised to be home the next morning (he figured that she must be in Europe somewhere). Baaya made arrangements for Kaito's mother to be picked up at the airport and brought straight to the Hakuba manor. The two women twittered on the phone for some time making plans while Hakuba and Kaito ate their lunch. Kaito never felt like eating at any of their meals, but after a few small bites of whatever dish Hakuba had prepared, his stomach found the room and he somehow always managed to finish his small serving.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur, nothing really remarkable happening until dinner. That was when Kaito met Hakuba's father for the first time. He remembered seeing the man when Hakuba had attended his first Kid heist. Superintendant Hakuba was a big man, with a round broad build. He had a kind face and a booming laugh. Hakuba looked nothing like his father. If he'd inherited anything from the man, it was his wit, but even that seemed different. Hakuba's was a subtle dry humor, more of a play on words and sarcasm, while his father's was boisterous and exuberant, in the form of puns and bawdy jokes. Kaito rather liked the big man, though. It was amusing to see the two Hakuba men interact. Hakuba Sr. would say something funny, Hakuba would roll his eyes, say something witty back in response, looking annoyed, and Baaya and Hakuba Sr. would laugh. Kaito even managed to crack a smile and even a chuckle or two whenever Hakuba sent him an aggrieved look across the table after Hakuba Sr. said something he found stupid.

Kaito didn't have much trouble sleeping that night, but still slept closer to Hakuba than was probably necessary, or comfortable for the other teen male, but Hakuba never complained.

The next morning Kuroba Chikage arrived, sweeping him up into her warm and comforting embrace. He found himself holding back tears as she cooed and fretted over him. There was just something about being reunited with his mother again. It wasn't as if he never saw her – she was home at least one week out of every month – but after what had happened at school, he'd never realized how much he'd needed her until he was in her arms. Hakuba and Baaya left the two of them alone in the lounge room until lunchtime.

Kaito already felt better as he and his mother ate, gushing over Hakuba and Baaya's cooking. Though he wasn't sure if he'd die of laughter or embarrassment as Chikage and Baaya gushed over him and Hakuba and started making plans for their wedding. He was leaning more towards laughter when he saw that Hakuba was red all over, expression aghast and mortified when the two woman actually called up his mother – Lillian – from London, put her on speakerphone and mused over who'd look better in a bride's white dress. Then Baaya mentioned how pretty Saguru looked white. Not handsome. _Pretty. _And if that weren't enough, Lillian chimed in saying that Hakuba had the legs and a slim enough build for it to work. Apparently the reason Hakuba wore all those suits was because the shoulders were padded and gave him a bigger build.

Kaito lost it, howling with laughter at Saguru's indignant expression. Poor Lillian was rudely hung up on, and Hakuba stalked away, resolutely leaving the room and not turning back to face any of them. Chikage looked worriedly after him, but Baaya reassured her that it was normal. Hakuba's mother had apparently enjoyed dressing him up in dresses when he was a small child, and still liked to try to convince him to do so again from time to time. Kaito heard something about an uncle that was a professional model and cross dresser, but he was laughing too hard to hear anything more. Hakuba sure had an interesting family.

Hakuba sulked for the next couple of hours, but that ended when a visitor arrived. Aoko. When Kaito heard who it was he retreated to Hakuba's room. He didn't want to see her. Hakuba found him a few minutes later.

"She wishes to talk to you."

"I don't care," Kaito said, turning his back on the blond.

"Kuroba, she's really sorry and says that she really needs to talk to you."

"I don't want to see her."

"She feels awful."

Kaito paused, but didn't respond. Something in Hakuba's voice made him turn part way around again to face him. Hakuba had on that same understanding expression he'd worn when he'd offered Kaito his hand back up on the school's rooftop.

"She says that everyone in our class who'd been there that day received a month's worth of detentions and that those responsible for the bucket of… water have been suspended for a week."

"Yeah?" Kaito turned around completely. "Was she one of them?"

"No," Hakuba said firmly. There was no lie in his eyes. "You should talk to her. Or at least hear what she has to say."

Kaito looked away for a moment, trying to push down all the feelings of hurt, anger, pain, and resentment that he felt welling up inside. Then he nodded.

Hakuba led him back downstairs and to a study in the west wing of the manor.

"I'll be two doors down the hall in the lounge with Baaya and your mother if you need me," Hakuba said softly before leaving.

Kaito nodded, unable to speak as he entered the study and faced Aoko for the first time since they'd had that argument in class. She was wearing her school uniform still, so he figured that she'd come straight here after classes were out and detention was over. She smiled weakly at him, but he didn't smile back. She averted her gaze, clenching the hem of her skirt.

"I am so, _so_ sorry, Kaito," she finally said. "I… I never should had said… and then they… oh gods that was so horrible. I can't believe they did that! And then you and Hakuba-kun didn't show up for class yesterday or today… and you weren't home! But Tou-san found out from Hakuba-keishi-cho today that you were here… and… I'm so sorry."

She burst into tears, and Kaito couldn't stand it. He'd never liked seeing Aoko cry. He made his way over to her and pulled her into a hug. A few of his own tears stung his eyes, but he didn't allow himself to cry. He'd done enough of that over the last couple of days.

"I'm so sorry," Aoko said again and started babbling. "I was just so mad! You are always picking on Hakuba-kun and that dress you put him in was totally inappropriate, and you're always making fun of me and of how I don't have a figure. How I have small breasts and no curves and-and you always, _always _make fun of how manly I am instead of saying that I'm pretty or girly and-and…" She dissolved into sobs again and continued to cry, "I'm sorry" over and over again through her tears.

Kaito clenched his eyes shut and held her close as he realized that he hadn't been the only one hurt that day. Aoko wasn't the only one in the wrong. He'd been at fault too. He'd crossed the line too many times.

"I'm sorry too," Kaito whispered, voice thick with emotion as he held her. "Me too."

For a moment they just stood there, hugging and saying sorry to each other until her tears finally stopped.

"Are we good?" Kaito asked as they finally pulled away.

Aoko nodded, relief evident in her eyes. "If you can forgive me."

"What's left to forgive?" Kaito shrugged. "We've both said we're sorry. Time to forgive and forget."

Aoko nodded again, a watery smiling stretching across her face.

"Speaking of apologies," Kaito sighed. "I owe Hakuba one big time."

"I've been wondering about that," Aoko said tentatively. "How did you come to stay here with him? I didn't know you two were friends. You're always bickering. …But then again, he did seem awfully angry with everyone after the incident with the… bucket. I've never seen him look so angry. He wouldn't let anyone get near you except the nurse when you were hyperventilating in the hallway."

"Yeah," Kaito chuckled, remembering the vicious glare that Hakuba had given one guy as they were leaving school the day before the incident with the f-… bucket. "I don't envy any suspect or criminal that he's ever had to interrogate."

"Yeah," Aoko giggled. "Even Kid must be afraid of him a little bit."

Kaito didn't say anything to that, because the few times he had been subjected to that glare as Kid, he had been a little scared. It was those blue eyes of his. They could look like warm welcoming peaceful blue pools one minute, and freezing unforgiving ice that bit into your very soul the next.

"Come on," Kaito sighed, leading the way out of the study. Aoko followed meekly. When they came to the lounge two doors over, as Hakuba had said, Baaya and Chikage were with him, and they were serving up tea. Kaito noticed that there were two additional cups waiting for them.

"Everything alright?" Hakuba asked mildly. "Tea?"

"Yes, please," Aoko said softly, smiling shyly as she accepted the cup offered to her.

"Kuroba?"

Kaito nodded, accepting his cup as well, before jerking his head off to the side, indicating that he'd like to talk to Hakuba alone. Hakuba raised an eyebrow at him, but nodded. After having Aoko sit on the chaise longue, and making sure she was engaged in conversation with Chikage and Baaya, Hakuba followed Kuroba back out into the hall.

"Yes?"

"Thank you," Kaito said earnestly. "And… I'm sorry."

Hakuba blinked in surprise. "You're welcome… but what are you sorry for?"

"For… everything I guess," Kaito stammered, shifting nervously. "The Zelda dress, sobbing all over you the previous night… just… everything."

"Kuroba," Hakuba said firmly, those strange blue eyes catching him again. "It's alright. I don't mind. You needed help, so I helped you."

"But you've gone through so much trouble," Kaito tried to protest.

"And I really don't mind," Hakuba huffed. "I've been there. Alone. Mocked. Harassed. Bullied. It's not a pleasant feeling."

"You? Bullied? Why?" Kaito asked, surprised.

"In case it slipped your notice at lunch," Hakuba said dryly, "my mother used to dress me up in dresses as a small child. She thought I looked so adorable and pretty. Others thought so too. I became known as the pretty girly boy. It didn't matter how smart I was when I started school. When the harassment and bullying started, Mum realized what was going on and stopped putting me in dresses, but by then the damage was already done. I had to go to primary school in Paris before returning to London for middle school. It didn't help much. I have an uncle that lives in Paris that enjoys cross-dressing. It's a hobby of his and bless his wife for putting up and playing along with him. Their daughter is a year younger than I am and she's an avid cosplay enthusiast. I believe it was on her Facebook profile that you found that blasted picture."

Kaito smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Hakuba shrugged. "I used to hate dresses; ran out of the room screaming if one was ever brought out within my vicinity. It became a crippling phobia, kind of like what you go through with a certain aquatic species. But I knew I would have to overcome it if I was ever going to chase after the Kaitou Kid. I'd heard of stories and seen pictures of police officers he's magiced into costumes and dresses, and didn't want to go through that humiliation unprepared, so I spent some time back in Paris before moving to Japan. My uncle and cousin helped me with my fear and I actually came to terms with it. I still don't like dresses, but I don't mind them anymore. And with all the times you and Kid have put me in a dress or skirt, I think it's safe to say I'm relatively cured."

That last statement was said dryly, but with good humor.

"If you want, I can try to help you overcome your phobia as well."

Kaito looked at Hakuba and saw the same understanding and comfort there as before. He nodded.

"I'd like that."

Hakuba smiled and held out his hand.

"Friends?"

"Aren't we already?" Kaito grinned, taking the hand.

"Doesn't hurt to make it official." Hakuba shrugged before pulling Kaito back towards the door to the lounge. "Come on. Baaya and I made scones."

~End~

* * *

And there we go! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I worked in a lot of my previously used head canons. The beginning of this piece had actually started as a short excerpt for a Creative Non-Fiction piece I was working on for class about my absent mindedness and how story ideas just some to me. When I reread the part before turning it in for class I realized that this would be the perfect start for a fic for the writing competition and so last night it just kinda snowballed and this was born. I think this is the fastest piece I've ever written and put out. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and I'd love to hear what you thought about it in a review.


End file.
